Confession's Akatsuki Kain Lemon Oneshot
by xXFallenxTruthXx
Summary: This is a lemon. Read this one-shot to find out whats going to happen.....


Lemon One-shot Start!  
I was coming back to Cross Academy, after two years I'm finally coming back. I wanted to see Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Kaname, and more of my friends back then. But most of all I wanted to see Akatsuki. My lover, one of my best friends. I loved him from all my life...well actually when I first met him. He never knew that I loved him, but I wanted to tell him now. When I was walking I saw people crowding and screaming. What I heard was girls screaming and also guys.  
Kaname! Akatsuki, Ruka!! And more names I heard people yelling. I have only been to this academy for 1 year but I had to leave. I then came back for my sophomore year. I saw the gate opening; all the people were running and tried to look for who it was. I laughed at some people of how they tried to push in to see. I came in to the crowd and people seemed to stop screaming and pushing when they saw me. I guess the people here still remembered me. People made way for me to walk. The gate was fully open and I saw all my childhood friends. I stopped walking and stayed still to look at them. They noticed me and Kaname walked up to me. Of course all the girls had wide sparkly eyes when Kaname was walking pass them. He stopped in front of me and took a look.  
"Kanna? Kanna Wanashi?"  
"I'm back......Kaname"  
He smiled and we both shared a hug. All the girls were all getting jealous.  
"Kanna!" I heard someone say.

I pulled away from the hug and saw Ruka. She ran to me and we both shared a big hug.

"It's been so long Kanna, I missed you, you're all……different now. Your hair is longer also."

"I missed you too Ruka."

We both then broke the hug and looked at each other.

"Nice to see you again……Kanna."

I stopped and spun around to see……

"Akatsuki?"

I was surely happy to see him. I ran and gave him a hug. I heard him grunt but I just gave him an even bigger hug.

"Akatsuki, I missed you."

"We all missed you too Kanna."

My eyes began to sparkle and I looked through his eyes. He was still the same like two years ago. Still had the same attitude and the same personality. I didn't let go of him yet till he told me too. I got off him and gave him a small smile.

"Welcome back Kanna, shall we go inside?"

"Sure Kaname."

We all went inside and gave Rima, Shiki, Ichijo, and Aido hugs and smiles. We were now in Kaname's office. I haven't seen his office for a long time. I heard the door shut and Kaname went to sit down at his chair.

"Now Kanna why did you come back?"

"Well……Kaname dad said I can come back to Cross Academy because I was now able to control my addiction of drinking blood."

"Good, it's a good thing we haven't gave your room to anyone yet. Akatsuki, Ruka lead her to her room."

"Hai Kaname-sama."

All three of us went out of the room and they lead the way. I kind of got jealous when they were to close together so I bumped in to the middle of them.

"So you two are still taking orders from Kaname?"

"Well yes Kanna."Ruka said.

"But why?"

"Then let me tell you this, why did you take orders from him when you were here two years ago?"

"Akatsuki I took his orders because I had too, so that's why."

"And that's the same reasons why we take his orders, but……Ruka has a different reason."

"Soooo…… Ruka what's your reason?"

I took a look at Ruka and a blush formed on her face. I started to get suspicious and I had a big smirk in my mouth.

"Hummm I think I know why she's taking his orders."

"What, tell me Kanna?"

"You're taking his orders because you like him……am I right?"

Her face began to turn 100 shades of red, I heard a humph, and I turned around to Akatsuki. Of course his face had jealousy. To tell the truth right now, I was Akarsuki's best friend, so he told me everything. When I found out he loved Ruka I was surely jealous and heart broken at the same time. But I never took revenge on Ruka she was also my best friend so I wouldn't do that. My attention went back to Ruka and I gave her a nudge.

"So am I right?"

"Nothing, nothing I'm just taking orders because I want too."

"Ohhh really? I don't really believe you but I will pretend that I did."

We finally came to a stop and Akatsuki opened my room. It was still the same as before. I dropped my bags and I breathed heavily and fell back to my bed.

"Ahhh it's been a long time now."

"Were going to leave you here so you can unpack"

"Can one of you guys help me please?"

"Why do you need help it's not like you have a lot of stuff." Akatsuki said.

"Well Akatsuki my bag looks like it only has a little bit stuff in it, but it actually has a lot."

"Prove it then."

"Fine I will"

I opened my bag and all my clothes poofed out and scrambled all over my room. Of course they were shocked when they saw all my clothes.

"How did you fit all those clothes in their?"

I don't know I just sat on it and then it all just fit."

"Well I'm going to have to go somewhere soon, so Akatsuki will help you. Well bye Kanna"

"Bye……Ruka see yeah later."

I waved her good bye and I was just left alone with Akatsuki of course their was and awkward silence but I broke it.

"You still like her don't you Akatsuki?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You still like her right?

"Didn't I already tell you this about 6 years ago?"

"Yes but, I still want to know even though you already told me."

"Well……yes I still have strong feeling for her, but when I found out that she loved Kaname of course I was heart broken."

"*mumbles* Just like how I was when I found out you liked Ruka."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, but…it's ok Akatsuki its ok."

I piled up my clothes and started to fold them with Akatsuki, their was another silence and all you heard was birds chirping and some people talking outside. My mind was filled with thoughts and some questions. I was extremely still sad that he has feelings for her. I just don't understand he still loves her even though she loves another guy. I know it's weird for me to say that but I don't care right now.

- 6 months later.

After 6 months it has been the same, following Kaname's orders and all that stuff. For the past few months I've meet Yuki again. Ahhh the old times when I used to play with her when she was little. I have known Kaname before than Ichijo, Aido, Ruka, and Akatsuki. So that's how I knew Yuki. But now of course her memories were erased and she can't really remember anything. But that's ok. I was on my way to Ruka's room; I came to a stop and opened her door. Usually it's always open. When I opened it I saw……Akatsuki and Ruka's lips together. They both noticed me and pushed each other off. Tears started to form from my eyes and I ran away from them, I ran down the stairs with my eyes all watery, I cried more and went in my room. I slammed the door shut and went to my bed. I hugged my knees together and let my eyes form more tears. I was of course mad of what I just saw. I don't understand why they kissed when Ruka said no to Akatsuki's love confession. I know that was few months ago but- Ugh! Just forget it.

Akatsuki's POV

"Sorry, Ruka I didn't know you were going to turn around the same time as I did."

"No, no it's ok. But if I were you go after her. Just tell her that you love her. And don't ask me for advice when it comes to confessing someone. You already confessed to me but I'm sorry I couldn't accept you feelings. Just be yourself like; just tell her that you love her. Do what you did like how you confessed to me. You were confident and just said it. Now go before her room becomes and ocean. And one more thing Akatsuki.

"What?"

"Just to let you know she had loved you since you two first met

Akatsuki had wide eyes then his face had a sad expression, but he shook it off.

"Thanks……Ruka. And once again I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"I know I know just go already!"

I ran out of Ruka's room. Of course when I confessed to Ruka she did not feel the same way and I know that she loved Kaname, I just wanted to say it. After that confession I just stayed the same I already knew why she didn't love me back. After those couple of days, I spend more time with Kanna, each they when I spend with her I started to like her and now after few months I fell in love. All these years she has been in love with me and I never knew, I'm so stupid. I came to a stop and knocked on her door. She didn't answer and I put my head closely to the door. I heard sobbing and crying, I had no choice but to bang. I banged on her door and told he that it was me. But she told me to leave. I tried once more and she finally opened. I took a look at her and her beautiful face was covered in tears. I did felt bad and I went in her room.

"What Akatsuki are you going to apologize? If you are then just say it and leave."

"Before I do just let me explain. I was asking Ruka for advice but then she didn't know what to say but then I had another question so I turned around and our lips just met. Well when I turned around she turned around too and well it just happened."

"What were you asking her then? What advice did you need?"

"It was actually more of a help then an advice."

"Then what did you need help for?"

"Nothing just something."

"But that doesn't answer my question Akatsuki, what help did you need. You could've asked me."

"Can you just shut up and let me talk!"

Kanna's POV

Akatsuki told me to shut, so I did. My eyes were still watery and he started to talk.

"Kanna I'm sorry, and I don't know why I am apologizing when I don't need to be. I just wanted to tell you that I……love you. After these few months my feelings were gone from Ruka and my feelings grew on you. So this is all I have to say. If you don't want to talk to me then I won't mind. If you won't accept my feelings, I'm ok with it too."

My head was getting confused; I didn't know what to say now. The love of my life telling me that he loves me. I got up and went towards my door so I could get out and think. Akatsuki saw me and he grabbed my hand and he did something unexpected. His lips planted on mine and my mind was in shock. He deepened the kiss more by wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He slammed me to the wall and I was still frozen. His kiss was deeper and the charm of the kiss started to hypnotize me. The more he kissed the more I wanted to, so I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped on him. I wrapped my legs and his waist. Our kiss became much more passionate, this moment was unforgetful. Our kiss was passionate now it was to a battle he slipped his mouth tickled under my bottom lip and he slipped in his tongue. I slipped in mine and we battled. He pulled away and we both gasped for air and we both stared deeply in his eyes. A gave him a smile and replied something back to him.

"I love you too, Akatsuki."

~Lemon~

He gave me a smile and I pulled him for another kiss. His arms picked up my legs and he walked to my bed. He gently set me down while our lips were still in touch. It was getting really warm and I took off my silky robe (ok it was night so she was dressed onto her robe when she came over to Ruka's room.) I was only left with my bra. I forgot to put on my p.j but I didn't mind him seeing my body. He broke the kiss and his eyes went up and down looking at my hour glass figure. I felt his hands roam around my side and a loud moan came out from my mouth. He seemed to like hearing me and he continued on. Our lips met again and I took off his uniform jacket, I then took of his shirt and the kiss was broken again. I looked down and saw his chiseled body. He had the perfect abs and body. My hands were feeling his chest feeling every bump of his abs. I went down and down and I reached to his manhood, I gently squeezed it and he moaned my name. His hands then roamed around my back and he snapped my bra hook off. He threw my bra away and my big breast bounced as he took it off. I covered my breast with my arms and my face was almost red as a red apple. He smirked and took my hands off my breast.

"You shouldn't hide your body Kanna, it's very sexy."

I blushed even more, and his smirk was still on his face. I have never knew that Akatsuki had this side of him. He was very sexual and it was shocking for me. I heard the ac come on and I felt the gentle breeze hitting my body. The wind gave me chills and I looked at Akatsuki. He looked down at my breast and I started to feel more embarrassed. He went down and kissed my neck looking for my spot. He was kissing every inch of my neck; suddenly a moan came out of my mouth. He found my soft spot and sucked it hard. He was done and I was left with a red mark on my neck. Hi hands went down to my underwear and I felt his hands going in. My eyes were turning watery; I wasn't going to cry my eyes were just watery. His finger gently rubbed my clit and it tickled me but no laugh came from my mouth only a moan. My pussy started to get wet and he rubbed my clit more. He took his hands out and I saw him put his finger in his mouth sucking my juice. HE had a smirk on his face and told me how fucking good my juice was. He played with my breast giving me pleasuring moans and his tongue licked my nipple. I couldn't stand of how much he was doing. I wanted him to moan this time. I wanted him to moan my name. I unzipped his pants and took of his boxers it revealed a rather large cock. He was certainly surprised of what I was going to do, but he wanted me to do it. I went down to his manhood and started to lick the head. No moan came out of his mouth and I started to get mad. I wanted him to moan my name like how I did. I began to circle my tongue around the head of the cock and I started to suck it. I finally heard a moan come out of his mouth and it turned me on. I licked the side and licked his cock up and down. I put the manhood in my mouth and started to suck. It was hard for me to stick it in my mouth but I manage to get it in. I began to suck up and down starting to go in a faster pace. He moaned out my name and it turned me on. As I sucked faster he came in my mouth. I drank the juice and it tasted nice. He then turned me around so he can be on top and I can be on bottom. He wanted to take control, so I let him. He pinned my arms and his cock started to tease my pussy. Rubbing it and making my clit more wet than before. He was going to stick it in and he really wanted too. I wanted him to stick it in too so I just yelled him too.

"Just fuck me Akatsuki!" I yelled out.

He smirked and stuck it in. My back arched and I squeezed the sheets feeling the manhood inside me. He stuck it more in and his hips started to move. As he pumped in me all you can hear was the ac, us fucking, and both of us moaning. HE pumped in me giving me goodness. His pace was making a beat but not for long. He went faster in me and my fingers dug through the bed sheets. He picked up my legs but we were still in a lying down position. He went in and out, in and out, he then circled his dick in me and went in deeper. My juice was spilling out while his cock pumped in me. He then put me in a doggy style position and went faster and faster inside of me. He started to hit my spot and his pace was much faster. Our thighs were slapping together and I was about to come. He went faster in me and suddenly his sperm was in my. He came all over in me giving me sensation in my body. He took out his manhood letting me think he was done…but he wasn't he stuck his manhood inside my ass sticking it in more deeper.

"Ugh! You're so tight Kanna!"

His dick was now fully in and he started to pump. My ass did feel pleasure and he pumped in me more. He was feeling me ass while he fucked me and it gave me pleasurable moans.

"Ahh Akatsuki!"

He was turned on and went faster and faster I heard him grunt and it seemed he was going to come again. He then put me in a different position and continued on coming in and out in my ass. He went faster and faster and I suddenly felt his juice coming in me. We both moaned loudly and his head tilted back while I squeezed the sheets. His juice came in me and he I felt his cock slipping off in my ass. He fells down and lay down besides me. He was breathing heavily and so was I. We both stared into each other and smiled. His arms was around my waist pulling me closer, I put one of my arms on his chest and I looked up.

"I love you………Akatsuki"

Lemon One-shot Ends


End file.
